In Progression
by alwaysaynever
Summary: He was not abandoned. But she was all they could send. And she found herself in over her head. Their relationship is in progression. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue

* * *

**

Sakura had a highly logical mind. Not as analytic as Shikamaru's but her genius lay in rationalizing, reasoning and memorizing all sorts of theories and strategies. She was the number one student in the Academy only by virtue of her larger-than-average frontal lobe. And as a rational being, Haruno Sakura neatly and without fail compartmentalized everything and everyone in her world. Teammates were teammates, comrades were comrades, enemies were enemies. Her world was sharply divided into strictly dichromatic hues.

When Sasuke left, her world turned grey. The shining white knight she had painted the dark boy as had been sullied by the darkest ebony that was the snake sannin. But that didn't stop her from decking Sai when he called him traitor, even as her logic dictated that what the sociopath shinobi said was right. Sakura's neat organization and categories could only bend so far. Her rigid habits dictated that Sasuke was still white – her comrade, teammate, the special person in her heart. And even his betrayal could only paint him in the slightest grey wash, and one that could be removed, as soon as he came back home.

But everyone else that populated her world? White or black. Naruto, despite his glaringly orange apparel was white. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata – virtually everyone in the village was white. Even trash-talking Sai was white.

Danzou was black. Kabuto was black. The entire Akatsuki was black. Especially the one man who had in effect taken Sasuke away from them. Uchiha Itachi, the notorious missing-nin who originated from her own village, was second only to the snake sannin in infamy. To Sakura's narrow world, he was often above Orochimaru. _He_ had been the one to massacre Sasuke's entire family causing him to seek only revenge and feel only hatred. Orochimaru was just the insane ex-Konoha shinobi to whom Sasuke turned to for power.

Itachi was the root of all of Sasuke's misery and, by association, hers as well. Thus, in her neat and compartmentalized mind, Itachi resided in the darkest, gloomiest, blackest box – one that Inner Sakura had deigned to secure with a multiple locks.

Sakura saw the world in black and white, with only the barest hints of grey and she knew no other sight. Because of this, she could not (or would not?) see the changes in hues and colors that define the light and shadows of the world. And she never knew of her blindness.

Until the day she had to bring sight back to the blind eyes of Itachi.

Under the weight of his revelation, she staggered and reeled back.

Her logical, unyielding mind crumpled under the effort to process the information written in black and white, carried in a manila folder, under the title of her classified mission.

As she brought him back his sight, he gave her her own. Haruno Sakura's world exploded in color, and she could see all the bright colors of every decision and morality that was not hers, all the subtle hues that changed with every choice and action. Red was not just blood but also love, black was not just death but also the color of depth and secrets meant to protect.

* * *

aargh... my muses are eluding me, they're such a tease.

Hmm, i don't know what to do about this story, really. I have a very bad habit of drawing intricate plots and then losing interest around the middle so I thought, why not do drabbles instead? Like, a fic full of drabbles going through the progression of a ItaSaku relationship??

This is SO gonna be AU. Because I have half a mind to resurrect most of the dead Akatsuki. I'm not sure how I'm going to make such a feat remotely believable but... meh I resurrected Itachi already so why not the whole buffet, eh?


	2. Progressing

In Progression

* * *

Months into this situation, Sakura was still squirming uncomfortably. It wasn't enough that she had to be his personal medic, she was now his diplomatic relation to Konoha as well. So now she had to meet him twice, thrice as much. She just didn't know how to act around him at all. She almost wished he hadn't turned out to be such a hero just so she could go back to safely hating him for being the traitor and mass murderer he had been known as for years. But that was just mortification and embarrassment speaking. She knew she and the rest of Konoha would always be eternally grateful to him.

She had gotten the apologies out of the way two months and a half ago when she had first arrived in Rice Country to perform her duty as his medic. She had bowed numerous times, apologized again and again in behalf of her village (even though most of them didn't know anything) and for herself as well because as Sasuke's teammate and number one supporter, he was public enemy no.1. But he had merely taken her apologies with a gracious and silent nod. And after standing stupidly for another five minutes, she had the sense to start working on healing him.

It would take nine whole sessions of therapy for her to heal him fully and another six sessions for everything to be in top order. The first few sessions had started two and a half months ago. She had been coming and going to and from his side for both medical and diplomatic reasons. Tonight, it was the latter.

He was currently discussing his terms for the alliance of Konoha and the new Akatsuki together in order to prevent the occurrence of a Fourth Great Ninja War. It wasn't any help that she had to think of the current threat to Konoha and consequently, the world as they knew it – Sasuke. Itachi's little brother. She really didn't know whether to cry when –if – he came back or to bash his stupid head in.

But thoughts of the youngest Uchiha were driven far from her head as she tried to find something for her eyes to focus on. Her green orbs kept wandering around the place before settling on a crack on the wall just behind Itachi's head. So absorbed with avoiding his gaze, Sakura failed to notice he had stopped speaking some moments ago. Reluctantly, she slid her gaze again to meet his eyes.

"U-Uchiha-san?" she prompted meekly. But he only stared at her for a while before reaching out with an easy grace for a ripe plum from the fruit basket. He chewed thoughtfully while still staring at her. Sakura squirmed in her seat. "_Why do these Uchihas have to be so unnerving?" _she thought rather grumpily. "Uchiha-san," she prompted again.

"Haruno-san."

_Eep. _

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

"Are you still uncomfortable around me?"

_EEEEEeeeeeeeppp!_

"N-no… of course not," Sakura replied hastily. "W-why should I be, Uchiha-san?" She laughed unconvincingly while waving her hand as if dismissing the idea. "Goodness, why would you think that?"

He was staring again. "Because, Haruno-san, you keep avoiding my eyes, stuttering your replies and now you're sliding down your seat as if you want to disappear."

She was not!

"I am not!" She protested at once but not before sitting up straighter. He saw that. Damn, wasn't he supposed to be half-blind or something?? She _knew_ he was still half-blind, healing fine-tuned eyes like his would take some more months at least.

"I – I was just relaxing in my seat! I always sit that way, Uchiha-san."

_Did he buy that??_ He was still staring. _Please take it, take it, take the excuse, SHANNARO!!!!_

"You're going to ruin your posture, Haruno-san."

"Thank you for the concern Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

At the very familiar monosyllabic response, Sakura's mood turned sour. She frowned unhappily thinking, rather acerbically_, Why did they have to be brothers?!_

"Is anything else wrong, Haruno-san?"

"Not at all, Uchiha-san," She bit out sweetly. "Now, weren't we just discussing the plans for Rice Country?"

He stared for a few more seconds during which Sakura tried _very_ hard not to blink before he began his discussion again with a look that was akin to a mental shrug.

_Aaaarghhh. _

Or perhaps _ggggnnhhhhh_ was a better summary of her feelings whenever dealing with Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**haha, ok this did not go as planned. Whenever I sit down to work on this story, my fingers start typing and i'm like, WTH are you guys doing?? And they're like, shhhh... we're working. And then my brain goes off to vacation in Kokomo.**

**Brrr... it's cold here. Well, probably not cold enough for you people in the North because you're probably rolling around in the snow and what not. We never get snow here. *sobs* so we never get a white christmas. *sobs harder* but China's cold wind is coming down to us so... why am I blabbing about the weather???**

**My friend and I still harbor in our hearts the belief that Itachi is alive. Somewhere. Somehow. By some hidden plot hole in the universe. So, I came up with this silly little thing. There has only been one review so far thanks to Melodi Moon! (ha! see, I'm nice to my reviewers). You get fudge brownies and a tall glass of milk (Hopefully you like chocolate and are not lactose intolerant). But even if there's just one review (do you get what I'm hinting at here? *wink*) there have been plenty of alerts and so one day, I got off my lazy bottom and typed this. haha. Happy Holidays everyone. and cheers to you all and your families. Next chapter soon. **

**Theme: Nightlight.**

**Summary: Uchiha Itachi kept a night light. Huh. Who knew?

* * *

**


	3. Making Progress

**Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I own Naruto. This goes for the first two chapters as well. tehe. XD**

**Theme:** Night Light.

**Making Progress**

**

* * *

  
**

Itachi kept a night light. Huh. Who knew? Well, she mused, she did now. Somehow the thought of the feared missing-nin, (or ex-missing nin? nope, still missing) keeping a night light was just what she needed tonight.

After that awful dinner (awful for her anyway, he seemed as blasé as ever) wherein they slaved for hours over the terms of the shaky alliance between him, his new faction and Konoha she had looked up to see Itachi leaning against the back of his chair, eyes closed looking all the world as if he was merely taking a little break. But she knew better, two months of being his medic wasn't for nothing. She could see the tightening around his eyes, the tense set of his shoulders. And she immediately ordered that he go to bed _at once_ while she cleared the table of their papers.

At first he looked like he would have objected, but after two months, he did know his medic's temper. Especially in instances where she would adamantly order her patient to rest. As she gathered the scrolls, she had murmured in a half-distracted way that she would be with him shortly, to work on another half-session of healing. Busily tying up the scrolls, she had missed the look he had sent her.

But when she had finished tidying up, she had to contend with the consequence of her earlier carelessness. It wasn't like this was the first time she had healed him in his room. On his bed.

**But it would be the first time he's conscious**, her inner self whispered.

Urgh. Aside from Inner Sakura's occasional comments (which can and should be ignored) she didn't even think of him that way! Urk.

But Itachi was still a man. And one that looked very much like the one she had a crush on for most of her young life…

Sakura mentally shook herself. That had nothing to do with _anything._ It was her duty to heal her patient, and it was due to her patient for her to be professional. Nothing but calm, cool, collected. Yes.

She took a deep breath and went in.

The room was, of course, masculine. She imagined Sasuke's room would probably look the same – utilitarian and to the point. But there were hints that it could be something more. He had after all, just recently moved into this base and some of his things were still piled here and there albeit tidily of course. Weapons were put together, neatly, in one corner but the other corner held a small collection of scrolls and books. One she probably would have itched to explore if she hadn't been more concerned with the room's other occupant. He was currently stretched out on the single bed, on top of a navy duvet – the one luxury he had allowed himself. Nights in bases such as this did tend to get chilly. And dark.

When she entered, Sakura had wondered at the amount of light present in the room. It bordered on freakish. But seeing as this was an Uchiha she was dealing with… it was just one more thing to add to the list.

With trepidation did she approach the figure stretched out on the bed. Jet-black eyes followed her movements as she gingerly perched herself on the bed. She saw the pupils dilate and contract in an effort to focus on her. He probably had constant headaches if it was taking that much effort for his eyes to focus. Well, that was what she was here for after all. Taking a deep breath, Sakura called her chakra, focusing it to delve into his system and _heal. _

_

* * *

  
_

A little over an hour later, Itachi got up off the bed and started putting off the oil lamps, until only one was left burning. Sakura, who had gotten up somewhat shakily, feeling a slightly worn out from the session, was stunned at the thoughtfulness. She _had_ been stumbling in the corridors whenever she went to the toilets at night. But then that was because of her own negligence. Maybe he had heard her one night? So gentlemanly was this act that it left her astonished. So astonished she blurted out the words before she could think. "Is that for me?"

He tilted his head to the slightly to the side, in a move she recognized as questioning. "The corridors," she explained, starting to feel that she had been mistaken. "The corridors here are pitch black. I thought… perhaps…" There was a long pause during which they stared at each other.

"My apologies," Itachi stated in his muted voice. And he lit another of the lamps and handed it to her. Sakura stared at the lamp he was extending then at the lamp currently burning by his bedside and shrugged hardly remembering to murmur her thanks.

The thought had never occurred to Sakura until she was halfway across the corridor to her room when she stumbled, spilling hot oil and putting out her lamp in the process. She was suddenly plunged into the pitch black she had complained of earlier.

_Great, _she thought grumpily, _now I'm tired, burned and blind._

And blind.

She gasped in sudden realization and spun around to face the direction she had come from. Adjusting to the dark, her eyes could see the little golden light seeping from under his shut door. Of course.

It must have been like this for him. Like perpetual darkness, seemingly so unending no light could reach his ruined eyes. So that even night was daunting, a reminder of being blind. But a solitary lamp could keep that away. Yes, even if it was rather like having a night light.

The medic jumped when Itachi's door suddenly opened, spilling the golden light into the corridor. She blinked at the sudden brightness, squinting to see Itachi's silhouette by the door.

"Haruno-san," he called out. And she imagined just how she must look right now, comical she supposed, with a gaping mouth and a useless oil lamp on hand. "You should get back to your room now." She could do more than nod and move toward her door at the other end of the hallway, aided by the light that was now illuminating the hall.

When she reached her door, she looked back and softly bade her patient goodnight, before closing her door and plunging herself into darkness once more. Stupid, she forgot to light her oil lamp again.

* * *

_**Ramblings!!**_

Hahah, yeah, I'm rambling again. Poor Sakura. I feel for her. I'm pretty clumsy myself (to the great amusement _and _exasperation of my friends). So at night I make sure our dorm's hallway is always lit. The guard comes up every night to turn it off and after he's gone I sneak out to open them again. Poor guy, I bet it gets frustrating for him. But I need my light dammit! Plus, my roommate has night blindness so… it's not pure selfishness, really. :p

Haha, I swear my ramblings are getting longer and longer. Last time, it was about the weather I think? Bluebarry pie said that in Sweden they were only getting ice and not snow. That's awful. What's the point of freezing weather if it's not for light, powdery snow? Not that I've ever experienced light, powdery snow. *sigh*

Speaking of things getting longer, this chapter was pretty long. Not long in the traditional way… I mean it was only three pages long. But, thinking that this was only supposed to be a series of drabbles… well, it's pretty long. *sigh* Why is it when I try to make drabbles they end up longer than they should be? And when I try to make full-sized chapters they end up short? People have pointed out I should make longer chapters. But the thing is, I had planned for this story to be told in a drabble-y way (which is not happening, apparently). I think I won't go for 100-words-a-chapter which is what a traditional drabble should be. But I also think I should keep it short because as the title connotes, it's "In Progression" meaning a series of events and occurrences in (mostly) Sakura's point of view that changes her perception of him and she come to new realizations. Unfortunately, no preview for next chapter. I'm pulling out the over-the-holidays-homework excuse. XD

Argh argh. Okay, I'll stop now. *laughs* I've practically written an entire chapter of ramblings. Cheers to those who reviewed namely **Bluebarry pie, Melodi Moon, and ****TwilghtPrinc3ss666 . **Also, Happy New Year to everyone! Please take care of me during 2009 too *bows*


	4. Subtleties

THEME: Subtleties

SUBTLETIES

The next day, Sakura began paying closer attention to her patient; to the myriad of little subtleties he let slip now and then. She supposed if it weren't to the fact that he was in a safe house with only her around, she wouldn't have been able to see the things she found in him.

They way his brow would wrinkle slightly in concentration for the smallest things – when he was smoothing out a difficult clause in the contract, when he was poring over a map, when he was fixing lunch. Or the way that little wrinkle between his brows would disappear whenever he allowed himself to relax – when sipping tea, when reading a book, when having small conversations with her. Or the way his lips would curl, just a little bit and surprisingly not into a smirk but a smile. Slight, fleeting but a smile nonetheless.

Sakura wouldn't read much into it, refused to read into it. But there was no denying the Itachi relaxed around her. Maybe because she was his medic. And maybe because – for the longest time in his life – he was free from duty and burden.

There was less stress on his face, less tension to his body. He looked closer to his age than any of the times she saw him in the past. He looked like the young, handsome person he probably would've been.

And Sakura wondered. If his clan hadn't been power-hungry, if he had been born not as an Uchiha, if he had not been a genius, if he had not followed his mission, if he had not killed his family, if he had stayed. What life would he have led?

She tried to imagine it. The thought of the youngest ANBU captain sitting in her favorite dango shop, the thought of him taking over police duties from his dad, the thought of him sparring, joking (laughing) with his brother in some training ground. The thought of meeting him in a different setting, under a different circumstance.

Sakura stopped. Not liking the path her thoughts were wandering to. But still, to stop herself, damn her curious nature. She had almost opened her mouth to ask, "Itachi-san, what would you be doing if you hadn't left Konoha?"

At his curious look, she closed her mouth again and shook her head dispelling the words, but the thought remained.

Blatherings:

Oh blah. I hate this chapter. I actually had it done in February in between the multitude of projects the faculty dumps on outgoing seniors but I waited till vacation time before I posted it. Which was unwise because I'm trying to finish this before the manga catches up with me and gives us closure for Itachi (like death isn't a big enough closure huh?) Well I resurrected him and plan to resurrect a few more people so before the Canon crushes me, I will continue bravely. Lol.

Sorry this chapter was just blah.

Next one should be themed Nakama.

Itachi knows what it's like to be the double agent and even understood its necessity. What if this time, friends are risking themselves for him?


End file.
